Grandmaster B
Grandmaster B is a persona Bud Bundy created during season 6 in order to attract women. It was simply one in a long line of such efforts. History Bud developed the fake identity during Al's dream pregnancy in season 6, starting with "If Al Had a Hammer". He told the family that he was going to start junior college and he wanted to start anew, since women love new blood, so he believed that he should try a new persona that he named Grandmaster B. The backstory for his character is that he is a tough street rapper from New York. He was sent out to live in Chicago, due to getting in trouble (claiming he killed a guy in New York) and has no relationship to the Bundys, except he is living in their home. Though Peggy was quick to point out that his story was a lot like the plot for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, but he points out that since its on the NBC network, no one will notice. He tells the family that whenever the hat is off, he can be called Bud, but as soon as it's on, he is must be addressed as Grandmaster B, but the family (and some of the girls he ends up meeting) seems to not care and end up butchering his name up in numerous ways. He also makes up stories about his street cred as he goes, such as saying he's gone to war in the mean streets of New York or that he can kill in 3 different ways from the fetal postion. He tries to make himself look cool / tough by putting his sunglasses and/or backwards cap on, crossing his arms and saying something like "Word to ya motha!" or a story about how dangerous he used to be back in New York. The identity also led to women having Bud do a multitude of dangerous things, including fighting gangsters and jumping out of an airplane. After Al woke up and realized Peggy's pregnancy was just a dream in Al Bundy, Shoe Dick, he mentioned to Bud that he had been using the persona in his dream, which is news to him, but then, he decides that he will use it from this point on, as it sounds like a pretty cool thing to do. It makes its very final appearance in season 8's Proud to Be Your Bud?, with his Raiders hat, jacket and black pants hung up in the basement alongside his other failed personas. Mispronunciation of Grandmaster B Although he told his family and the girls he brought home to call him "Grandmaster B" on numerous occasions, none of them seemed to remember it. In a couple of episodes, Bud gave himself an alternative nickname, but, for the rest of the family, they pronounced his name as: Episode 6.03 - If Al Had A Hammer *Ghostbuster B - Kelly *Mixmaster B - Jill (Blonde girl he met at junior college) *Grandma B - Kelly *Grand Marshall B - Peg *Bed Wetter B - Kelly *Court Jester B - Peg *Bushwhacker B - Kelly *Burgermeister B - Peg *Buckminster B - Al *Grand Flasher B - Jill *Dustbuster B - Jill Episode 6.04 - Episode:Cheese, Cues, and Blood *Grasshopper B - Al *Gas Passer B - Al *Bass Hefter B - Al *Grandfather B - Al Episode 6.07 - Episode:If I Could See Me Now *Cross-dresser B - Kelly *Grandpappy B - Kelly *Bellringer B - Kelly Episode 6.14 - Episode:The Mystery of Skull Island *Grand Bastard B - Kelly *Thumb Sucker B - Kelly *Grandmaster One - Bud Episode 6.16 - Episode:Rites Of Passage *Butt-wagger B - Kelly *Grandmaster Virgin - Kelly Episode 6.18 - Episode:My Dinner with Anthrax *Thighmaster B - Kelly *Bud "Grinchmaster B" Bundy - VJ on The Video Channel Episode 7.23 - Episode:'Tis Time To Smell The Roses *Abdominizer B - Bud Style Keeping in line with the rap fashion of the early 1990's, the Grandmaster B costume fashion consisted of : *Black Starters brand "Los Angeles Raiders" baseball cap (worn backwards) *Oversized black Starters brand "Los Angeles Raiders" jacket *Both ears pierced *Black sunglasses *Navy blue shirt *Black jeans *Black boots Trivia *Grandmaster B was created by the staff of the show to poke fun at David Faustino, as he was known to be a big fan of hip hop and he acturally tried to start a career in rap in the early 1990s under the name D' Lil, releasing an album called Balistyx ''in 1992.'' *Grandmaster B was successful with women. External Links *Interview with David Faustino about Grandmaster B and his rap career Category:Bud Bundy